Card games, and in particular poker, have become quite popular. These games can last for several hours. One major inconvenience is that any electronic devices occupied by a player cannot be recharged at the card table. Thus, this may require that the player leave the table for the purpose of recharging an electronic device such as a cell phone. It is typical to have a separate charging station that is not conveniently located relative to the card table.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a card table, and particularly a poker table, with the ability to recharge electronic devices directly at the table.
Another object of the present invention is to provide, associated with the card table, a peripheral support member that is comprised of a strip that extends about a major periphery of the table and for the support of plural power connectors for recharging electronic devices directly at the card table structure.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a peripheral support member as previously identified and which can be either incorporated into the table during manufacture of the table or can be readily retrofitted to the card table.